Once and Ever Always
by Tylia Kat
Summary: Azkaban is tired of the minestry running them, so the captain, Cooper Albho Conner scryys to find the Lord. Lord Azkaban grows up on his island and when he is the right age for Hogwarts, will the wizarding world be ready for him and his familiars, Kin Yu and Tarazed?
1. 1 That's it!

**That's It!**

"Damn it!" cursed Cooper as he looked over the list of demands that had just been delivered by Syrma Black before swearing and looking back at the list of prisoners. Then he sat up and yelled, "Syrma! Get back here! And get me a scryying bowl!"

"Here Cap'n Cooper, your scryying bowl," Syrma said exitedly as she put the glass bowl on the table in front of the man. I choose this moment to caw.

Cooper turns towards me and smiles, "We're finding Lord Azkaban. He must have either been obliviated or something in the last life, because he hasn't come for five hundred years now."

I caw again, shuffling my feathers, and settle back to wait for the search to end as Cooper closes his eyes and his hands hover over the water in the bowl. There's a buzz as the magic connects, and I let my vision slip into sight of magic to watch the web it makes as it searches out canidates. I tilt my head in confusion as only one strand shoots out then caw at Syrma, getting her to write the address on a piece of paper as I flap down to land on Cooper's shoulder.

H. J. P.  
4 Privet Drive  
Surrey, England  
Blanket on the Porch

I land on Cooper's shoulder as Syrma finnishes copying the address down and he opens his eyes, breaking the spell and the water ripples silently as it becomes clear again.

I glare at the address as the humans blink in surprize. Then I caw and turn on the spot, my wings flapping as I slide through the wards and land softly next to a sleeping child. I carefully land on top of the blanket and clutching the child tightly, I slide back to Azkaban, leaving only a feather behind.

I never noticed the letter that had flown out as I landed, and neither did the Dursleys as it blew beneath their porch and slowly decayed. By the time Dudley found it when he was eight, all that was recognisable was the words "Harry James Potter", "Lily's child", "Hogwarts School", "And Wizardry".

It became his most prized posetion and he had it framed after cutting away all of the rotten bits.

* * *

**Next chapter, Why a Convict's Kiss is Private**


	2. 2 Why a Convict's Kiss is Private

**Why a Convict's Kiss is Private**

_Some years later_

The dementors were crowded around a boy who looked about five.

"We're playing hide and seek! I'm turning who ever wins back!" Hadi yelled. There was a clanking sound that sent me cawing to the skys before I settled down on Hadi's sholder. The dementors around us scattered quickly as Hadi started counting down fron a hundred. I tuck my head under my wing to wait.

My magic reaches out so I can feel the various Patronus, Praesul, and Amici. My magic reaches out along the lines of flowing magic and I feel Hadi's muscels tence beneath me as I come back. I feel him dart towards Praesul Fia before heading down a level. As he passes a window, I push off his shoulder to fly down to the library.

"Tarazed! Don't do that!" Hadi yells at me from the window. I just caw at him and spiral down to the bottom floor, before coming to perch on the wondow sill. I look around for a book or some one interesting.

No open books. _Damn!_

I'm about to go back to my room when Cooper strolls into the room. _Perfect! Some one intellegent!_

I wing my way over to Cooper as he turns to check a book out. I see his green eyes flick sideways for a moment.

He walks out reading the book and turns the corrner, only to bump into Hadi.

"Hadi, what have I told you about running outside of the rec room?" Cooper asked calmly as he bent down to pick up his book.

"Not to! But Uncle Cooper, Kin Yu said it was O.k. for once, and I was trying to find you so I could introduce you to Acacia!" Hadi said.

"And who is Acacia? What age and crime did she comit?" Cooper asked, tucking the book under his arm.

"Uuuum . . . Hey Acacia!" Hadi called.

"Yeah Hadi?" A woman's voice called from around the corner.

"Uncle Cooper wants to talk to you!" Hadi called back.

"Oh, okay," Acacia replied as she rounded the corner. I quickly acess her, with her thin figure, short blonde hair, and sparkling purple eyes, before flaping over and settling on her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek.

"Hello, my name is Cooper Albho Conner, I'm the captain around here, and a Patronus. I need to know your age, how long you've been turned, the date you were turned, and the crime you commited," Cooper said with poise.

"I'm Acacia Seiph Malfoy, I think I was eighteen when I was turned, and I was turned in 1942, the only crime I commited was waiting till I was out of school to rebel. The crime I'm down for is being a blood traitor. I'm not on any family tree because my mother was burned off, and was going to be instated when I became a full member," Acacia replied with dignity.

* * *

**Order of Time, Patronus Praesul, and Amici**


	3. 3 Order of Time, Patronus, Praesul, and

**Order of Time, Patronus, Praesul, and Amici**

"Alright," Cooper says, pulling out a clipboard from one of the many pockets in his cloak. He pulls the ever-present pencil out from behind his ear. "Please fill out these forms, and you'll become a citizen of Azkaban. Also, why in the gods of Death, do you look the same age as Hadi?"

"Thanks, and we're the same age as those who turn us back," Acacia said as she took the clip board. She flipped through it and looked up, "I was trained to defend my brother, Abraxas. Can I be Hadi's guard?"

"Yeah sure," Cooper replied as he scribbled down a note, no doubt to be added to the Azkaban Edition of Magic Creatures and Where to Find Them. Then I turn as I hear Kin Yu slither up behind me.

"What is it Kin?" I ask, reaching down to pick up the colorful corn snake.

"Hrish ensshhhulsssoh," Kin Yu hissed around the tiny envelope that he spat into my hand as he finished weaving his way down my arm.

"Oh!" I exclaim before I carefully open the palm sized envelope.

"Hey Uncle Cooper! Kin brought me an envelope from some one named Luna! She says that she wishes to become a citizen because her mother has just died, and her father feels unstable," I exclaim, waving the letter in front of Uncle's face.

"Another? What's her name? And how soon can she come?" he asked wearily.

"Oh, that's easy! Luna's last name is Lovegood, and she can come when I finnish chewing gum! Can I bring her now?" I say, dancing around.

"Yeah, sure," Uncle Cooper says tiredly. I pop the gum in my mouth and hum as I chew. I feel the magic discharge quickly and spit the gum out beside Cooper. I watch wonderingly as a girl zapps towards us. Then there's a flash of light, and she's here!

"Hello! I'm Hadi! You must be Luna! What's your full name? Mine is Hadi Jonah Petersson!" I babble.

"I'm Luna Kyna Lovegood! Are who are those people? Your family?" she replied calmly.

"Kind of, the man is my Uncle Cooper, he rescued me from someone's front porch. The girl is sort of our age, and I just turned her back," I reply solemly."So do you want to know how our society works?"

"Yeah! I want to help you too, okay?" Luna replied, her eyes lighting up. I smile at her, before sitting down.

"Okay, so we all belong to this group called the Order of Time, or the Ordine Durionis, and the adult all get a classification, guardian or Patronus, teacher or Praesul, or friend or Amici. The babies are seconds, the toddlers minuets, the kids, like me, are hours, and the teens are days. They actually did the time thing because the had been watching American spy movies, and had wanted an excuse to carry around radio watches, like they did in the movies," I tell her. "There are some times where you can get picked early for an adult part of the order, like if you're a genius, or your physical body was reversed, or if some thing happened. Such as, I'm almost absolutely sure that Acacia is going straight into being a Patronus!"

"Oh . . . So I'm an hour?" Luna asks.

"Mhm. Well, you are my age, aren't you? I'm gonna keep you with me, even if you aren't! There aren't any days or other hours right now, so you're gonna be the only friend I have, besides the adults, Acacia and my pets, Tarazed and Kin Yu!" I exclaim, before becoming suddenly aware that Kin Yu had curled himself underneath my shirt.

* * *

Next up: **The Hogwarts Letters, and Train**!


	4. Chapter 4

I am moving this story to dribbles. That is where it is and this will be deleted on December first.


End file.
